Caraku Mencintaimu
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Di sebuah kelas kosong aku menghimpitmu. Menyampaikan rasa cintaku padamu dan ku tahu kau pun begitu. Tatapan matamu membuatku selalu jatuh dalam pesona indahmu. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku!" masih memperingati ultah Naruto, fic kedua dari Gunchan. Oneshot. Yaoi. SasuNaru.


**...**

**Caraku mencintaimu : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto **

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), AU, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deretan bangku kayu berpelitur terlihat mengkilap saat sinar senja sang mentari yang perlahan tenggelam membias menyinari ruang kelas sebuah sekolah SMA ternama—Konoha Gakuen yang sudah kosong.

Tirai putih jendela kelas berkibar tertiup angin sore menebarkan bau tanah yang basah. Hawa dingin akibat hujan yang turun beberapa jam yang lalu masih terasa dikulit berlapis _gakuran_ hitam seorang pemuda yang tengah diapit pemuda lainnya di atas meja guru.

"Sudah sore Sasuke, ibu pasti sudah menungguku pulang," ujar suara cempreng pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk manis di atas meja, memecah keheningan.

"Aku tau," balas pemuda di depannya santai.

Sedangkan sang blonde hanya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dua jam berlalu setelah berbunyinya bel sekolah yang menandakan usai sudah proses belajar mengajar. Area sekolah hampir tak ada penghuni, hanya beberapa siswa dan guru yang mempunyai urusan penting yang tersisa di beberapa sudut gedung.

Termasuk dirinya dengan pemuda raven di depannya yang semenjak bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi tiba-tiba saja menghampiri dirinya, duduk disampingnya dan terus menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja kelas. Hingga saat kelas sudah mulai kosong, ia ditarik lalu di angkat untuk duduk di atas meja guru depan kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa daritadi terus memandangiku seperti itu?" katanya sedikit kesal.

Kepalanya beralih pada langit-langit kelas, sepertinya pemandangan disana lebih menarik ketimbang bola mata_ obsidian_ yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip sejak tadi.

"Aku suka padamu... Sangat suka..."

Manik biru jernih itu memutar matanya bosan mendengar kata-kata pria yang dengan setia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kau sudah mengatakannya setiap hari. Kupikir seorang Uchiha cukup tau mana hal yang sekiranya penting. Kau membuang-buang waktuku!"

Tangan _tan_ si blonde mendorong pelan dada Sasuke agar menyingkir—memberi ruang untuknya turun hendak berjalan keluar ruang kelas. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, ada makan malam dan tamu spesial hari ini tentu ia tak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

Dijejakannya kaki berfantofel hitam pada lantai keramik kelasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tak memperdulikan pemuda Uchiha yang hanya diam memandang dirinya dengan senyum geli terpatri di bibir pucatnya.

"Naruto,"

Panggilan singkat membuat langkah pemuda pirang yang dipanggil namanya terhenti di depan pintu ruang kelas yang baru setengah dia buka. Hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku!"

"..."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun tak mampu menghindar dari lemparan maut sang Uzumaki Naruto, hingga wajah putih mulus pemuda raven itu sedikit memar akibat tas hitam milik Naruto yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal konyol. Kita benar-benar putus!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan kesal atas tingkah bodoh kekasih yang sudah dua tahun di pacarinya semenjak duduk di bangku SMP.

Mata biru itu mendelik sebal, kedua tangannya siap meninju wajah tampan kekasihnya kapan saja. "Ayo cepat pulang! Atau kau mau disini sampai mati, aku tidak perduli!" teriak Naruto.

Koridor sekolah yang sepi menggemakan hentakan kaki seorang Uzumaki yang tengah kesal. Hingga beberapa guru yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya melongokan kepala mereka dari pintu dan jendela ruang guru ketika mendengar suara seperti geraman raksasa melewati ruangan mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala saat tau siapa sosok raksasa mungil berambut pirang—sudah terbiasa. Dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda.

Sedangkan pemuda bodoh yang membuat si blonde layaknya wanita PMS itu hanya diam mencerna kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengambil tas yang mengakibatkan memar biru di wajahnya lalu membukanya pelan.

"Kenapa dia pemarah sekali sih?" gumamnya tanpa dosa setelah apa yang ia perbuat.

Ia mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Lalu mengambil bungkusan kotak persegi kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna kuning cerah yang diikat pita orange sebagai pemanis. Dengan sedikit cengengesan layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, ia memasukan hadiah kecil itu kedalam tas milik kekasihnya kemudian menutupnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memberikan hadiah ini. Naruto suka tidak ya?" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikt menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan menenteng kedua tas hitam di sebelah tangannya.

Ia berjalan sambil sesekali bersiul tak jelas lagu apa yang ia dendangkan. Meninggalkan koridor yang kini nampak sepi dengan cahaya yang menyala temaram. Tak sabar pemuda itu ingin segera sampai dirumah, dengan hati bahagia ia berjalan hingga bayangan menenggelamkan sosoknya di kegelapan.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto selalu berteriak marah tiap kali bersama Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil menghisap rokok dibibirnya.

Lelaki berambut perak dan memakai masker tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku orange dengan gambar aneh di sampulnya. Dan si penanya hanya mendecak kesal.

"Kau seperti mengenal mereka sehari dua hari saja Asuma. Sasuke kan suka sekali melihat wajah marah pacarnya itu," sahut wanita cantik berambut ikal—Kurenai.

"Ya... Tapi tetap saja itu aneh buatku..."

Tep

Kakashi menutup bukunya, dengan sedikit menggeliat untuk membuat rileks tubuhnya sebelum memutar duduknya menghadap Asuma dan Kurenai. "Yang sampai saat ini membuatku tidak habis pikir... Kenapa untuk memberikan hadiah Ulang Tahun saja seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke harus rela wajahnya terkena lemparan dari kekasihnya. Aku yakin itu selalu terjadi dan berulang tiap tahunnya. Hanya saja tahun kemarin Sasuke terkena lemparan tas berisi raket tenis—milik Naruto di depan gedung olah raga,"

Ucapan Kakashi membuat kedua orang guru seangkatan dirinya mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran 'Iya benar. Kenapa bisa begitu?'

Dan setiap hari pula mereka—para guru selalu saja melongok keluar untuk melihat—memastikan bahwa yang sedang ribut memang pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Itu sudah seperti kegiatan wajib mereka saat ini.

Hening sesaat.

"Setiap orang mempunyai cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan sayang mereka. Entah cara itu konyol sekalipun,"

Sebuah suara rendah namun sedikit lembut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pria yang tengah berkutat dengan buku besar kumpulan nilai anak didiknya. Pria berkulit coklat itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan memandang tiga orang rekan kerjanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian tau, kalau Naruto selalu tersenyum ketika melewati ruang guru tiap kali kekasihnya melakukan hal konyol pada dirinya?" katanya lagi dan dijawab gelengan hampir serempak dari rekannya.

"Aku selalu melihat Naruto dari jendela ini sampai dia hilang di tikungan sana..." jelas Iruka sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arah lorong koridor yang sepi. "...dan dia selalu tersenyum setelah bibirnya mendumel kesal. Bukankah itu cukup untuk kita tau bahwa mereka sedang menyampaikan perasaan mereka? Walau cara mereka terlihat unik,"

Ketiga orang itupun mengangguk serempak.

"Seperti hal-nya Asuma senpai yang sangat suka memandang Kurenai dari atap gedung sebelah di jam istirahat hanya untuk menetaskan rasa rindu..." ujar Iruka. Dilihatnya Kurenai yang memandang Asuma tak percaya, sedangkan Asuma memalingkan wajah—salah tingkah.

"Dan seperti Kakashi _san_ yang selalu beralasan menyelesaikan tugas, padahal kau hanya bermaksud untuk menemaniku disini," lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum tipis memandang Kakashi yang bengong bahwa ucapan patner-nya tepas sasaran.

"Terima kasih," katanya tulus pada Kakashi. Dan guru bermata malas itu terdiam kikuk.'Ketahuan,' batinnya.

Dan sore itu menjadi saksi perasaan cinta yang selama ini diam-diam tersimpan. Membuka kisah baru yang merekah di merahnya langit senja. Menebarkan cerita pada semua orang, betapa bahagianya mereka. Dengan membawa cinta yang tak mudah dipahami. Hati mereka akan mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Karna cinta, selamanya misteri.

**.**

**.**

**.  
****FIN****  
****.**

**.**

**.**

Masih memperingati **Ulang Tahun **Uzumaki Naruto aku berikan fic ini sebagai hadiah kedua setelah kemarin aku memberikan fic tergaje sepanjang masa diriku bergentayangan di FFN. Mungkin memang ini fic lama dan hanya aku tulis di sebuah akun FB, tapi untuk Naruto ini spesial buatmu.

Selalu menjadi tokoh yang menginspirasi semua orang yang mengenal sosokmu. Kami cinta padamu.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Uzumaki Naruto **_**Dobe**_

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**Kizuna~**


End file.
